


bleed magic

by ultdojae



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Nohyuck, i dont know anything about witches either, i tried to make it a dark fic but it its just, its almost halloween so, soft, witch!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 04:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15964802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultdojae/pseuds/ultdojae
Summary: “Just a disclaimer,” Donghyuck started as he opened up the book. “I don't know anything about witches.”“Oh, so you had the time to research the legend of this house but didn't bother to look up the history of witches?”





	bleed magic

Jeno thought that when Donghyuck dragged him along for an adventure, it wouldn’t be this kind of an adventure. Both boys were walking through a dense forest, Jeno was screaming at everything and anything that moved or brushed against his leg. Jeno was scared, Donghyuck was not. Donghyuck had jokingly asked Jeno if he knew anything about witches, Jeno’s response was a hesitant no accompanied by sweaty palms. 

 

For some reason he thought that Donghyuck was going to reveal himself as a witch or something. Jeno didn’t know why the thought popped into his mind. He’s known Donghyuck for a while, but not that long. Jeno still had so many questions concerning Donghyuck.

 

Jeno’s eyes nearly popped out of his head when they approached an abandoned house. Jeno wouldn’t be so scared if it wasn’t for the fact that the house was painted completely black. When they approached the hell-house, a black crow flew from its post, making jeno nearly piss himself. 

 

Donghyuck saw the worried look on his friends face and held out a hand for him. Jeno hesitantly took it, embarrassed that he was so petrified in the first place meanwhile Donghyuck was completely fine. 

 

“I used to come to this house a lot when I was little, but, that was before you moved here,” Donghyuck stated. The weak wooden stairs leading to the porch creaked underneath their feet, causing Jeno to scurry up them in fear he might fall through.

 

“Are you sure this house is safe to walk in?” Jeno asked. 

 

Donghyuck opened the door, the doorknob falling off as he did, causing it to make a loud clang sound as it hit the ground. Donghyuck wasn’t phased by this, he simply picked the doorknob up, placing it in its place it was before. 

 

“Of course it’s safe to walk in, just wait until you get inside,” Donghyuck tugged on jeno’s hand as he dragged him into the house. The front door to the house creaked open as one of the panels fell from the ceiling, landing right in front of the two boys. Both of their expressions were pretty much the same, except Donghyuck was more surprised and Jeno looked, well, more scared. 

 

They both walked up the wobbly wooden stairs, when they got to the top, Donghyuck spoke, “legend has it that this house belonged to a witch. It’s been abandoned ever since the locals found out a witch was living here and burned him alive.”

 

“Wait,  _ he _ ?” 

 

“Yeah, the witch was a man. Pretty interesting, right?” Donghyuck smiled. “When 

I came here, I would always stay downstairs since I was afraid of seeing what was upstairs, but, now that we’re here, let’s explore!” he said excitedly. He dragged Jeno to a door, it was the only door upstairs, it was painted a dark blue, the knob was silver and severely rusted over. Donghyuck turned the rusted door knob and guided him and Jeno into the room. Jeno coughed, waving the dust away from his face. Donghyuck’s eyes lit up. They were standing in a library. 

 

“Whoa,” Jeno’s eyes widened. “It’s a library,” he walked over to one of the bookshelves to investigate, “Donghyuck, literally every book says ‘spells and shit’.” 

 

“Love that,” Donghyuck said from the other side of the room. “Oh!” Jeno heard Donghyuck shout before he heard a loud thud. Jeno quickly spun around, he saw Donghyuck looking at him with apologetic eyes as he picked up a book. Donghyuck dusted off the cover before reading the title, “Love spells,” he paused, “and shit,” Donghyuck chuckled to himself, “wanna try one?” 

 

Jeno furrowed his eyebrows, “no?” he quickly answered.

 

“Is it because you don’t love me?” Donghyuck pouted.

 

Jeno felt his chest sinking. “No! I do, but,” Jeno tries but trails off, “fine, let’s try one.” he sighs. 

 

“Just a disclaimer,” Donghyuck started as he opened up the book. “I don't know anything about witches.”

 

“Oh, so you had the time to research the legend of this house but didn't bother to look up the history of witches?” 

 

Donghyuck flipped through some pages. “Yup,” he answered. “Oh, i found one,” Jeno walked over to donghyuck. 

 

“Donghyuck, it literally says: ‘a spell to make your best friend fall in love with you’.” Jeno reads the title.

 

“Yeah, and?” 

 

“And what if the spell actually works? Do we actually fall in love with each other?” Jeno asks. 

 

“Here, let me perform the spell since i'm an actual witch,” the two boys snapped their heads to look at the doorway. A guy with dirty blonde hair leaned on the doorframe, observing Jeno and Donghyuck.

 

“Who are you?” Donghyuck shakily asked.

 

“I told you, i'm a witch,” the witch walked closer to him. “I'm Renjun Huang.” 

 

Donghyuck gasped. “That means,”

 

“Yes, that means they burned my father at the stake. Do you guys want me to perform the spell or not?” Renjun asked.

 

“I guess.” Jeno mumbled.

 

“Wait, what’s gonna happen?” Donghyuck suddenly panics.

 

“Whoever you pick as the best friend will be in love with the other. The spell is only successful if one of you already likes the other. Basically, it’ll be one sided if the feelings aren’t reciprocated. So who am I casting the spell on?” Renjun explains, he takes the book from Donghyuck.

 

“Jeno,” Donghyuck says.

 

“Alright,” Renjun cleared his throat. “Just know that after I cast this spell, you will be in a universe where Jeno loves you. If you want to reverse the spell or break it, you have to tell Jeno you hate him, and it has to be pure anger. You’ll simply be thrown back into this universe where he doesn’t love you or however he’s feeling at the moment. Got it?” Renjun told Donghyuck.

 

Donghyuck nodded and gulped.

  
  


The next morning -- Donghyuck assumed it was anyways -- he woke up with a dull headache. It wasn’t too painful, so the pain was bearable. He was in his room, his uniform was hanging up, which was odd considering that he’s never hung up his uniform, ever. He brushed it aside, assuming that this version of Donghyuck in this universe was a little neater than the universe this Donghyuck came from. Donghyuck decided he should get ready for school, basically just do what he did in his past universe. He was going to have to get used to being in a different universe.

 

Once Donghyuck arrived at school, he saw his group of friends waiting outside. They were all huddled around each other like they were discussing secrets. Donghyuck ignored their weird behavior and walked up to them.

 

“Hey guys,” he said a bit awkwardly.

 

“Uh, hey Donghyuck,” one of his friends, Jaemin, said. He gave him a little wave.

 

“Look, if you’re looking for Jeno, he’s not here yet. Stop asking us where he is all the time.” Mark, his other friend, snapped.

 

“I didn't even say anything,” Donghyuck mumbled to himself. He decided his friends weren’t in a good mood today so he walked off. 

 

Jeno was tossing a basketball up and down when Donghyuck walked into his first class of the day. Jeno’s eyes lit up at the sight of Donghyuck. “Donghyuck!” he squealed. He threw the basketball down before practically jumping onto Donghyuck. “I know I saw you yesterday but I missed you!”

 

Donghyuck awkwardly laughing, hugging jeno back. Jeno suddenly let go. “Are you coming to the game tonight? You promised earlier this week that you’d be able to come,” 

 

Apparently, in this universe, Jeno plays basketball, which, was weird to Donghyuck, considering that Jeno was the complete opposite in the other universe. 

 

“Uh, yeah,” Donghyuck said while nodding his head. 

 

“Great. I’ll see you later tonight,” Jeno said before giving Donghyuck a kiss on the cheek, causing his face to redden. 

  
  


Donghyuck stupidly enough was ten minutes late to Jeno’s game. He blamed himself, he took a nap right after he got home from school, school mentally drained him. Donghyuck entered the gym cautiously, making sure none of his friends would catch him sneaking in late. He sat comfortably next to Chenle, a loveable junior, disappointment was evident on his face as he glanced at Donghyuck.

 

“You’re late,” Chenle scolded. 

 

“I'm sorry, i accidentally took a nap longer than i intended to.” Donghyuck lowered his head in shame.

 

“It’s okay, make sure Jeno doesn’t find out. He’ll get mad at you and not talk to you for a week,” Chenle turned his head to face the game. Their team was already ahead by a point. 

 

Donghyuck knew Jeno was petty but not this petty. Donghyuck sat in silence for the rest of the game.

  
  


Jeno knew Donghyuck was late, he didn’t want to admit that he was pissed, but -- he was pissed. Jeno was really starting to think that Donghyuck didn’t care for him, making him even more mad than he already was. 

 

“You alright?” one of his teammates, Jisung, asks. They were huddled in the locker room, taking turns at showers, Jeno was already done his but he just wanted a moment to himself.

 

“Yeah, I'm fine,” Jeno tries to smile.

 

“We still won, Jeno. No one cares if you missed a basket.” Jisung sat down next to him.

 

“I’m not upset about that, I just have something else on my mind,” Jeno sighs. “I'm gonna head out, I'll see you later.” he gave a little wave before exiting the locker room. 

 

The gymnasium was pretty much empty except for a few strays that were waiting for their friends. Jeno spotted Donghyuck sitting on the bleachers, waiting for Jeno. Jeno took a breath before walking up to him. Donghyuck didn’t look up yet, surprisingly, Jeno’s shoes were squeaking as he walked towards him. 

 

“Hey,” Jeno caught Donghyuck’s attention.

 

“Hey,” Donghyuck beamed back. He stood up before walking down to Jeno, “you did great.” he added. 

 

“Why were you late, Donghyuck?” Jeno huffed out.

 

Donghyuck was obviously taken back, his eyes widened as he stammered. “I, um, I took a nap after school and overslept,” he nervously looks down and plays with his fingers. “I’m sorry, jeno.” 

 

Jeno couldn’t stay mad at donghyuck. “It’s okay, Hyuckie,” he said, ruffling Donghyuck’s hair. “Wanna go get some pizza?”

  
  


Donghyuck nodded his head, smiling.

  
  


As much as Donghyuck loved Jeno, he just couldn’t do this anymore. It had been an entire week since the spell had been casted and quite frankly, Donghyuck is sick of Jeno. Donghyuck admits, it’s harsh to be sick of someone that loves you but Donghyuck knows the truth: this isn’t Jeno. He had figured it out when one day jeno came over to study, he was acting weird but Donghyuck wasn’t phased by this since Jeno is just weird in general. But, something particularly seemed off to him: jeno hated cats. 

 

Donghyuck’s mouth widened in surprise when he offered the two go to a cat cafe. “I’ll pass, not really a fan of cats.” he simply stated. 

 

Jeno was known to be an avid cat lover, despite his cat allergy, the other Jeno owned three cats. But this Jeno, he wasn’t the same.

 

Besides Jeno not loving cats, Donghyuck concluded that this Jeno was just a daydream of what Donghyuck wanted from his best friend. Although, Donghyuck was warned about being thrown into a different universe, he just wanted his feelings reciprocated, that’s all he wanted. 

 

It was time to break the spell. Donghyuck and his subconscious knew damn well that this was not what he wanted. 

  
  


Donghyuck innocently invited Jeno over to his house, they were sitting on the bed, legs criss-crossed and facing each other. It was time to break the news.

 

Donghyuck took a deep breath, channeling his inner anger towards this Jeno. “Jeno Lee, I hate you.”

 

Nothing happens. Jeno blinks at him. 

 

“I said I hate you, Jeno! I hate you!” tears were streaming down his face. Jeno didn’t move an inch. “I hate you!” he screamed.

 

Just like that, he was thrown back into his universe. Jeno was confused, seeing his best friend sobbing his eyes out in front of him. Jeno rushed up to him, cupping his cheeks. 

 

“Hey, what’s wrong? What happened?” Jeno asked, frantically.

 

Donghyuck’s sobs subsided as he opened his eyes, seeing the boy that he actually loved right in front of him. He knew he was back in his own universe, he could smell the mold of the decaying house. 

 

Donghyuck held onto Jeno’s hands, squeezing them. “He didn’t like cats,” he suddenly said. 

 

“What?” Jeno chuckled. 

 

“The other Jeno, he didn’t like cats,” Donghyuck pouted. Jeno thought it was the cutest thing in the word. 

 

“And that’s why you broke the spell?” Jeno couldn’t contain his smile.

 

“Yes,” Donghyuck nodded his head.

 

“Tell him, you coward!” Renjun spoke up from the other side of the room. 

 

“Tell me what?” Jeno asked, softly. 

 

Donghyuck let out a shaky breath. “I broke the spell because he wasn’t you, he was just a daydream of what I want you to be. I realized that I can’t force you to reciprocate my feelings but, just at least listen to me,” Jeno stayed silent. “I am in love with you, Jeno. I don't know if you noticed but, I am in love with you. The other Jeno was in love with me but I just couldn't bring myself to love him back because deep down I knew that he wasn’t you. He will never be you, Jeno.”

 

Jeno silently leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Donghyuck’s forehead. He lingered for a moment before pulling back.

 

“What does that mean?” Donghyuck asked nervously.

 

“It means that i'm in love with you too, idiot.” Jeno replied, finally pressing a kiss to Donghyuck’s lips. The witch observing them broke out into a smile before leaving the room. 


End file.
